Alive
by iPrae
Summary: He wasn’t dead. Oh no, Durza would be back for his revenge on the blue dragon’s Rider.
1. Prologue

Prologue

His body lay hovering in the air in the middle of the Spirit World. The maroon eyes snapped open and a gasp escaped his lips. Two spirits, one darker than the other, slipped painfully out of his open mouth and his body relaxed slightly. Carsaib came back in control of the male's body, but was unable to move it. This was the spirit world and only spirits could move through it. Living things instantly died if they ever entered, except for those bodies that spirits had taken for their own, the creatures otherwise known as Shades.

The two spirits moved around the immobilized body, examining it carefully and the body's original host watched them with now brown eyes. The darker spirit immediately moved to the gaping wound on his chest and a hiss only Carsaib could hear emanated from it. Two shapes that passed for arms moved from its ever changing form and the hands touched the large wound.

The sword from that _Rider_ had missed his heart, but had broken three ribs, ripped a hole through his left lung, and cracked part of his spine before ripping out of his back. It was by far the worst injury that had sent his body there, and would be the most painful to heal. But he wasn't dead. Oh no, he would be back for his revenge on the blue dragon's Rider.

As the dark spirit's hands entered the wound, the lighter colored spirit began healing the other cuts and bruises he had received from the battle. His body shook with the dark magic that the two spirits were using, and his eyes rolled back into his head from the pain. His spin healed slowly and painfully, and he tried to concentrate on the other wounds that were being healed. The pain was excruciating.

Ever so slowly, his spine healed, then his lung's walls sealed. All the time, his body shook with the pain and other occupants of the Spirit World moved around him. Some spirits helped heal him while others held his convulsing body still. It was a grueling task, and once the final skin cells were mended, he took a great gasp of air.

His body relaxed in its suspended state, and the lighter spirit entered his body through his mouth again. Carsaib put up little resistances. He knew it was futile to fight the spirits now and they would only hurt him more. The darker colored spirit moved in his body afterward. Both spirits latched into his mind, his nerves, and his soul, pushing Carsaib's tiny existence away into an ever locked part of his mind. The Shade's eyes changed to the dark, daunting maroon again, and the magic released, dropping him to the cold ground of the spirit's realm. He waited for the spirits to finish attaching to his nerves and to each other to become one with the host's body. Afterwards, he reached for the magic locked away at the back of his mind. The Shade, Durza, disappeared from the Spirit World and to the land of Alagaësia and to the war that was raging in it.

**---**

**Author's Notes: **I promise that the chapters will be longer than this, I just had an inspiration and need to get this in. Thank you for reading and please click that sparkling button below for a review. I really encourage critiques, as I KNOW I need to improve my writing skills.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Durza looked to the floor as he knelt in front of the king's throne. His long crimson hair fell in sheets in front of his eyes, covering his pale skin and concealing any emotion that might cross his face.

"Durza," the king greeted him in his rich voice. "I was told you were dead."

"No, my king, the sword missed my heart," the Shade answered. While his voice vastly contrasted Galbatorix's, both cold command the attention of a crowded room without yelling. While the king usually used a rich tone to sway people, his own voice was cold and unforgiving.

"As I have concluded upon your appearance," Galbatorix answered. Durza heard a rustle of clothing as the king stood. "But know I must ponder on how I will proceed with this." The king approached the Shade slowly, his heavy boots clunking on the floor with each step. "While you are a valuable asset to my army, I believe keeping your survival from the Varden vital."

Durza's maroon eyes widened, and he looked up at the king as he stood. Even after seeing Galbatorix many times, it was hard to see the dark rumors spread about him. Certainly, he had killed every Rider and dragon, but he was the only one, apart from the thirteen Forsworn, that had seen corrupted the order had become. The king, although well over a century old, only looked to be about thirty-five at the oldest. Black hair that fell past his shoulders was pulled back from his handsome face. The only thing dangerous about the king was the black sword hanging from his hip, and the black eyes that glittered down at him.

"You will remain here, in the castle, but do not worry; I will not have you just sitting around. If I am correct, your new project should be here very soon."

As if on cue, the doors to the king's throne room opened, and Durza turned to see the twin magicians walk in as they dragged a limp figure between them. They dropped the figure unceremoniously onto the floor and bowed low to Galbatorix. "King Galbatorix," they greeted in unison.

"Ah, Zrádce, lstivý, so good to see you again," the king's voice was friendly and welcoming. Durza noted Galbatorix used the Twin's names, something they had both dropped many years before. The king knew a great deal about his servants. The king's gaze dropped to the figure on the floor. The young man looked exactly like a version of the first and last Forsworn, Morzan. "And young Murtagh as well," the king frowned as he spoke. "He is unconscious. He gave you trouble, then?"

One Twin nodded. "Yes, he had to be beaten several times on the journey here." The other Twin finally noticed the Shade standing slightly behind Galbatorix. "You're alive?"

"Obviously," Durza answered, his gaze dropping down to the young warrior. He discerned the lack of a tunic on Murtagh's bruised body.

The king sighed as he took this in as well. "No matter, we must progress into breaking into his mind. I do not want him to believe he can escape here again."

Grins broke out onto the Twins' identical faces. "And to break into such a strong mind, we must physically punish him."

"Correct. And while I believe Durza is far better trained in the practice of doing so," the king chuckled softly at the looks of resentment the two magicians aimed at the Shade, "even a Shade must rest eventually. You three are to torture him continuously. Only allow him a half hour of rest a day.

"Take him to a cell and begin immediately. I must speak with Durza for a moment longer," the king dismissed the Twins and turned to the Shade as they left the room. "This is your chance to redeem yourself after your failure with the elf and at the Varden, Durza. I do not want another disappointment."

__

**Author's Notes: **And there you have it! Thank you to my two lovely reviewers for actually clicking that shiny button below! Brownie points to anyone who can figure out what the Twin's names mean and in what language it is


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Durza smiled in pleasure as Murtagh's scream reached his ears and rang around the room. It had taken him nearly an hour to get the young warrior to voice his pain, and the Twins hadn't even succeeded as he had.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" the Shade asked. When Murtagh didn't answer, he sent a sharp mental spike at him, causing the man to give a small cry of pain. Durza's lips twitched as he enjoyed the cry. Sure, he was sadistic. But he was a Shade, wasn't he? He enjoyed other's pain and suffering. He supposed it was because of the pain and suffering he was put through every time he was sent to the Spirit World for "dying." Durza gave a slight grimace at the thought, and then shoved it aside. Now was not the time to be thinking about his own pain when he had the job to give Murtagh anguish.

He turned away and picked up a dagger that was lying on a table nearby. He looked down at the blade for a moment, knowing that waiting would torture Murtagh's state of mind.

He smirked and turned slowly around, taking in the features of the room. The stone walls were illuminated by the torches that dotted them. Murtagh lay bound on the stone table in the center of the room and the table with various devices designed to torture was standing in one corner.

The Shade approached his prisoner, the dagger flashing in the torchlight. Murtagh visibly flinched and closed his eyes. Durza smirked coldly and ran the dagger slowly down the warrior's chest, watching the line of blood appear. Murtagh didn't cry out. The spirit-controlled man hissed in annoyance and hit Murtagh full across the face with his dagger. The man screamed in pain, blood dripping from the cut running from the left side of his jaw to just under his right eye.

"You're trying to block out the pain, aren't you little warrior?" the Shade whispered. Murtagh gave a slight nod, and Durza laughed. "Don't. I'll only hurt you more. You've only experienced a fraction of what I can do."

"Which he will not see right now," a voice hissed from behind the Shade. Durza turned, seeing both of the bald Twins standing in the doorway. "We get to have a turn with him."

Durza scowled, but nodded once before stalking out of the room and down the corridor. Guards in the halls flinched away as they saw him, making the Shade chuckle to himself. He enjoyed scaring others.

After walking up three staircases and eight different corridors, the possessed man reached the most private area in the palace. A single door was at the end of the hall. No way into the door was apparent. Not a doorknob, no hinges, not even a crack. Approaching it, the Shade placed his pale hand in the center, whispering some words in the language of magic. The door shimmered briefly and then disappeared, allowing Durza entry. The Shade entered quickly and glanced back as the door re-formed in the previously empty space.

Dim torches lit the circular room, illuminating five more doors, each just like the one he had just entered. The door in the middle of the set lead to the king's personal rooms. The door on the far right lead to his own quarters, and the other three lead to empty rooms. Sighing softly, the Shade entered his quarters after using magic to allow himself entry.

Unlike Galbatorix's rooms, which he knew had several different adjoining rooms, his only had two: a large main room that had a bed, a desk, and several shelves of books and smaller room which was his bathroom.

Durza pulled off his clothes, changing his attire into more comfortable apparel. He ran a hand over his face, then through his long crimson hair. Although he was a Shade, and therefore not human, he still felt the need to sleep, though not as much. He hadn't slept since before he had been forced back to the Spirit Word, which had been two or three days ago. He had been attending to certain other duties for the king. This usually took no toll on him, but he usually required several hours sleep before he was completely recovered from a trip to the Spirit World.

The Shade collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep just as he hit the bed.

****

Sharp, cold laughter filled his ears. The Rider looked around himself. He was in a stone cell, only instead of gray walls, all shades of red surrounded him. The laughter increased until he saw two circles of swirling, evil maroon. Eragon's eyes snapped open, and he sat up in his bed, two words circling in his mind.

_I'm alive._


	4. Chapter 3

"Have you guessed his true name yet?"

"Of course I have. I have known it since the Twins brought him back."

An eyebrow rose up as maroon eyes cast over the two brilliantly colored stones sitting in front of him.

"And you haven't told him or ordered him with it yet?" His pale hand hovered just over the green and red as he spoke.

"It is better to break him and show him it is futile to resist me."

Only mere centimeters remained between the Shade's flesh and the smooth surface of the dragon eggs. Even Durza had to admit that they were breathtaking.

"The red one will hatch for him," the king's rich voice said from behind the Shade. "I am certain of it."

The emperor and his servant stood in a hidden room. They would often retreat to this place in order to speak without any risks of being eavesdropped upon. The king was paranoid to the extreme.

This room was well hidden and heavily guarded, but not by mere humans or other life forms. Oh no, it would not due to have the room guarded by things capable of error. The room was guarded by dark magic. The corridor leading to the room was just off the dragon hold where the Shruikan's dwelling was. If someone could get past the enormous black dragon, they would find themselves in a long corridor and unable to proceed anymore. One would have to open their minds to the corridor, and magic would examine their being to ensure who it was. Anyone who was not Galbatorix, Durza, or someone with permission from the king himself would find themselves rolling on the ground muttering mad words until they went completely insane and either killed themselves or someone else killed them.

Once the said individuals entered the room, the entire outside world was eliminated. No one could detect them there, and they could detect no one outside the room. The unhatched dragon's minds were safe from any magician attempting to search for them.

It had been nearly three weeks since Durza and the Twins had begun torturing Murtagh, and Galbatorix had even stepped in once in a while to inflict agony on Morzan's son. Only that damned elf had taken longer for Durza to break, but they were close, so close to entering the young man's mind. The Shade estimated that Murtagh's mental barriers would collapse within a day or so.

"Are you sure he will even be a Rider?"

The king's answering voice was sharp and had a tone of anger to it, "Of course I am sure. He is the son of Morzan," Galbatorix walked to Durza's side, and his left palm touched the red egg as he sighed, "my greatest servant." Durza concealed a frown at the king's last words.

"Am I not an excellent servant to you, my king?" Durza asked.

A low laugh came from Galbatorix. "Jealous, Durza?"

***

"'_I'm alive?' What does that mean?" _Saphira asked. Her Rider shifted from where he sat on the ground.

"_I don't know…" _The terrible nightmare flashed through Eragon's mind once again. _"Who do we know that likes… red…" _The answer came to the blue Rider's mind in the form of a pale, gaunt man with crimson hair and maroon eyes. _"Durza." _The scar on his back gave a twinge of pain at the name.

Alarm emanated from the dragoness at the Shade's name. _"Durza? No, you killed him. Perhaps it is just that blasted scar on your back making you think things."_

"_Yes, I suppose it is. I'm just paranoid."_

The Rider rose from his spot on the ground, immediately dismissing the dream.

***

Murtagh's barriers came crashing down. Both Galbatorix and Durza immediately pounced on the young man's mind. The Shade kept anyone else out of the prisoner's mind; the king, however, probed through Murtagh's memories slowly and deliberately, intending to cause as much pain as possible.

Murtagh screamed.

Durza suppressed a grin as he heard the sound. As if reading his wishes, the son of Morzan screamed until the king and Shade finally withdrew from his mind. The spirit possessed man sneered down at Murtagh's panting and bloody form. Galbatorix knelt next to Murtagh and murmured a few words in the language of magic. They were words of permission to allow the young man access to the room containing the dragon eggs.

"Carry him," the emperor ordered the Shade before sweeping out of the dungeon cell. Durza immediately knelt down and picked Murtagh's broken body up before following the king.

Once the trio entered the room, Durza laid Murtagh on the floor. Galbatorix sighed as he saw how damaged his new slave's body was. Black magic swept out of the king's palm and ran over Murtagh's body, healing most of the wounds.

"Touch the eggs, Murtagh."

The young man shook as he stood. He was afraid of more pain, Durza realized. Murtagh ran his trembling hands over both eggs, and then stepped back. Nothing happened for several minutes. Galbatorix scowled slightly as anger came to his face.

"You disappoint me, son of Morzan," he hissed just before a crack sounded throughout the room.

-----------

**Author's Notes: It's been a while, hasn't it? Heh, sorry about that. Writer's block smacked me hard in the face for a while. I realized I forgot to tell you the names of the Twins last chapter! Both names are from the Czech language. ****Zrádce means "traitor", and Lstivý means "sly."** **But no one gets a cookie for guessing, but I suppose all you who reviewed gets a yummy virtual one. To the people who didn't: shame. You get the stale ones. **** Okay, yeah, enough babbling from me. Click that lovely button below this and leave me love, or criticism, or whatever.**


	5. Chapter 4

A bead of sweat dripped down his face as he blocked another blow from the King.

"You're tiring, Durza," Galbatorix's low voice hissed as they disengaged their swords for the thousandth time. Durza's face remained emotionless as he took a step back.

"Never," he whispered back, his stance defensive as he moved to block again. Galbatorix and Durza were in a large room in the back of the castle, sparring against each other. Durza was one of Alagaësia's most formable swordsmen; the key word being 'one.' Galbatorix was better. He was always better.

After several more minutes, the King finally managed to edge his sword just past Durza's defense to lightly nick his chest near where his heart was.

"Dead." Durza stepped away, his sides expanding and contracting quickly as he panted. "I admit you almost had me for a while."

Durza snorted softly at this. "Of course," he said sarcastically, and the King only laughed before walking over to his sword sheath and slipping his black sword into it. He was hardly breathing hard at all. A pang of jealously flashed through Galbatorix's agent. How could a human, an extraordinary human, but a human none the less, best a _Shade, _and hardly break a sweat while he was close to collapsing?

The king turned back to the Shade, a cold expression on his face. "You and Murtagh are leaving tomorrow. I suggest you rest before then." Durza nodded once and bowed before backing out of the room.

Murtagh and his dragon, Thorn, had been with them for a while; Durza had lost count of the days. The two were to go to Galbatorix's army in the South and aid them in their attack against the Varden. The main objective? Capture the Blue Rider and his dragon and bring them back. Murtagh would be flying on top of Thorn's back while he himself would be running on the ground. Once they had reached the king's army, he was to disguise himself as a foot soldier and aid Murtagh once he engaged Eragon.

Despite the repulsion Durza felt at disguising his appearance, he was looking forward to the next day. It would be the first time he would leave the castle since his reappearance after the battle at Tronjheim. He was eager to kill someone. To feel the life go out of a body at his own hand, his own doing. To feel the blood of wounds cover his hands once again. To feel the power he always felt as the life force left the world of the living. Killing fed the monsters in him, and the monsters, the evil, controlling spirits, inside him hungered to kill.

**Author's Note: **Wow. That wasn't a long enough wait, was it? I am so sorry for the huge delay, but I really couldn't think of anything. And I had semester finals. Wow. Okay. So. This is also a filler chapter, so sorry for the shortness of it. You have no idea how many times I started this over. BUT, you'll be happy to know that I also have the next chapter figured out, so if I can get my lazy fingers to type it, it should be up within a week or so. Maybe. Don't hold your breath.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blood. Death. Destruction. Durza's three favorite words.

All around him was the chaos of battle. Above, the red and blue dragons fought. Durza remained by one of the Empire's tents. He had taken the form of a captain from the king's army. Brown colored hair swept across his face, and his pale skin had become rosier. Durza hated it. The only thing that had kept him sane (for the most part, that is), was the share of Varden souls he had taken. The monsters controlling him were satisfied. For now, anyway. The Shade was mentally linked to the Rider Murtagh and was supplying him with energy to fight Eragon and his dragon.

Glancing around him, Durza caught site of the Twins killing members of the Varden army. They were both laughing. What idiots. They'd get killed for sure if they weren't able to use magic. The Shade blinked in surprise. They were. A young man, around his late teens, was sneaking up behind the two bald magicians with a raised hammer. The Twins didn't notice. The hammer fell upon the first Twin, and he fell dead to the ground, blood dripping from his skull.

Durza ran at the young man before he had time to think. The king wouldn't be happy if both magicians died. He knocked the hammer out of the young man's hand and tackled him to the ground. His hand wrapped around the man's neck as he began to choke him.

"What's your name, boy?"

The man didn't answer, but glared defiantly at Durza as he struggled underneath the Shade's iron grip. Durza growled and sent a strong mental probe at the man's mind, surprised to find it wasn't well defended.

Murtagh's mind contacted his. The Rider had lost Eragon and the blue dragon.

Durza ripped viciously through his captive's mind, finding he was related to the blue dragon's Rider.

"He's not among the dead," Nasuada said softly. Eragon ran a hand through his hair. He still wore his armor, and dirt covered his elven-like face.

"Then where could he have gone? Roran wouldn't just leave!" The Rider's voice was strained with worry.

"I do not know, Eragon. But I do know that you cannot continue looking for him. You need to clean up and rest. The Varden will need your help."

Eragon's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. "No! I must find him." Anything else on his mind was left unsaid as Arya entered Nasuada's tent.

"A soldier reported Roran captured by one of the Empire's footmen," Arya whispered. Her pale face was clean, and her black hair was pulled straight back to reveal her pointed ears.

"C-Captured?" Eragon's voice had turned weak, and he dropped into a wooden chair. "The Empire usually doesn't take prisoners."

"I apologize for your cousin, Eragon, but you must remain here. Your duty is to me and the Varden. Roran will have to fend for himself."

"No! He is the last thing I have left to my life in Carvahall!"

Arya stepped forward, her slanted eyebrows furrowed. "But you left your life behind when Saphira hatched. You cannot go back, no matter what. This, the Varden, Saphira, me, is your life now. You cannot risk your life just to save one man while there are hundreds here that you must protect."

Eragon hissed slightly and turned to leave the tent. "I don't care. Just because you have issues with your mother, doesn't mean you can stop me from saving my only family." A pang went through Eragon's stomach as he remembered Murtagh's words, '_Morzan was our father.' _ "He is my cousin. No, he is my brother. I must find him."

"I can't let you do that," Arya's voice was the last he heard before magic took him from consciousness.

**Author's Notes: **Wow. That was a really long week, eh? I am very sorry for the wait, but the end of this chapter was rewritten so many times. I hope you enjoyed it, even though I'm not so sure! Please send in a review!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Durza watched emotionlessly as Murtagh hit the stone wall. The Rider slid to the floor, and the Shade could hear several cracks as bones broke within the young man's body.

"I told you to capture them," Galbatorix's voice was calm as he approached his Rider. Any performer would envy the king's ability to conceal anger. The game of politics required acting, and King Galbatorix was the ultimate actor.

"You said… to _try,_" Murtagh hissed, his voice taking a rasping quality as he moved to his knees.

The king laughed, the sound actually filled with amusement. "Very good, son of Morzan; I knew you were clever." Galbatorix knelt swiftly next to Murtagh and whispered softly into the Rider's ear, "Except it seems I have to teach you how to use that trait to help me." He pushed Murtagh to the floor again and stood, turning to Durza. "What of the Twins, Durza?"

"One is dead, the surviving is unconscious. He has not woken," the Shade replied, speaking carefully to not raise the king's anger anymore. "The man who attacked them is locked in the dungeons."

Galbatorix's handsome features flickered into annoyance. "And why did you not just kill him, Durza? I thought you were more merciless than that."

Durza set his own face into an impassive expression. "His mind was not guarded well. He is related to Eragon, the Rider. I believe he is the one who escaped your clutches in Carvahall."

"Ah," Galbatorix muttered, his dark eyes drifting to the side as he thought. He then looked to Durza again, his eyes narrowed slightly. "For your failure to help Murtagh, you will receive forty lashes." The Shades eyes dropped to the floor. He had expected as much. "Consider yourself lucky, Durza. I will deal with Murtagh myself. Tomorrow we will begin interrogating your little prisoner."

Durza bowed low to the king, and left the room, hearing Murtagh's scream as he did.

Galbatorix leaned over the bald magician, frowning to himself. It was quite the inconvenience to have reliable agents killed. He probed into the surviving Twin's mind, easily batting away the formerly strong defenses. What he found came to no surprise to him. The Twins' power came from each other, and if one died, the other would become comatose, and would likely never wake again. This confirmed it. There was nothing left of the man.

The King of Alagaësia sighed and straightened. He slid a dagger from his boot and then plunged it into the magician's chest, feeling the remaining life going out of him along with the warm blood. Galbatorix then pulled the dagger out and calmly wiped the blood on the Twin's shirt before sheathing it once again.

A skinny servant stood nearby, his eyes wide in shock. The king's numerous methods of killing were always very businesslike and uncaring. Galbatorix strode past the servant in ten easy steps. "Dispose of that," he ordered coolly, before leaving to his quarters. His mind raced with plans. The Twins were dead, and he would have to find replacements for them. Such an inconvenience.

**Author's Notes: **What is this? An update in under a week? This is unheard of! I wrote this in under an hour. Quite the record, if I do say so myself. ..Don't expect it again… Also, I must thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter. They really did inspire me to write this up so quickly! *cough* Even more may make me write faster! Again, thanks so much to all you fantastic readers. It really brightens my day to find a new a positive review!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The elves have become an annoyance," Galbatorix hissed softly. Had Durza not had the sharp hearing any Shade possessed, he would not have heard the king.

The two stood on one of the only balconies of the castle, overlooking the city of Uru'baen. Durza's crimson eyes flickered up to the horizon, watching as the red sparkling body of Thorn disappeared over the horizon. The dragon and his Rider had been sent with a host of Eldunari, and the king seemed confident that his servant would be able to finally capture the blue dragon, Saphira, and Eragon.

The Shade nodded slowly in response to the king. "They have finally emerged from their hiding place. How do you plan on defeating them?"

A threat of a smile twitched on the sides of Galbatorix's lips. "You will defeat them, Durza."

Durza blinked in surprise. As powerful as he was, his body only contained three spirits. As much as he hated to admit it, he could overwhelm maybe two or three elves at most, not an entire army. The Shade looked up at the taller man as the sun dipped below the horizon. "My King… I'm afraid-"

"Yes, yes, I know. You are not strong enough. But I plan to make you stronger, and create an army of my own to best the elves."

Durza's eyes narrowed in suspicion, as well as confusion. "Another army? My king, your army is already taking in unwilling members. You cannot-"

"Be quiet," Galbatorix's low voice snapped. The Shade immediately shut his mouth, although his question remained in his expression. "And remember to keep your emotions in check, Durza. The entire city should not be able to read your mind by just looking at your face."

Durza looked away, wiping his face clear of emotion. He suddenly felt like a school boy being chastised by the teacher. He had a brief moment of hate toward Galbatorix for it.

"But yes," the king continued, "my current army isn't what is going to defeat those annoying elves. It shall be the prisoners contained in my dungeons."

Durza looked even more shocked as the king moved to reenter the castle.

"I hope you've brushed up on your sorcery, Durza. You're going to need it."

**Author's Notes: **So, uh, I have really no excuse for waiting this long besides I got swept up in school. I'm one of those over achievers that gets involved in, like, everything. So yeah. I'll give virtual goodies to whoever is still reading this. I actually have an idea of where this is going now!


End file.
